SIDE STORY BUTTERFLY : IN THE MOOD OF LOVE Jungkook Ver
by thekimve
Summary: Jungkook memiliki makna cinta sendiri bagi dirinya. Obrolan ringan dalam menanggapi cinta ala Namjoon, Hoseok, Jimin Dan Jungkok. BTS. NAMJOON, HOSEOK, JIMIN, JUNGKOOK. Cerita lain dari seri Butterfly


Side Story Butterfly : In The Mood Of Love [Jungkook Ver]

.

.

.

Cast : Jeon Jungkook, Kim Taehyung, Park Jimin, Kim Namjoon

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, Friendship

Author : Kim Ve

Warning : Side story adalah cerita lain dari ff utama Butterfly, banyak pemain yang masa lalunya tak bisa diceritakan di Butterfly, maka di buatlah side story.

.

.

.

.

"Cinta bagiku... yang berujung happy ending"-Jeon Jungkook

.

.

"Cinta bagiku... suatu emosi kerapuhan. Semua butuh pengorbanan"-Kim Taehyung

.

.

"Cinta itu... mengalah"-Park Jimin

.

.

"Cinta itu... I Think Caring For Other Is Also Love"-Kim Namjoon

.

.

Aksi membolos bersama dilakukan oleh sekelompok pemain inti drama musikal.

Ntah karena lelah berlatih atau memang malas, namun faktanya tanpa komando apapun pemain inti kompak tidak datang ke gedung teater.

Bahkan sang ketua, Kim Seok Jin menghilang sejak pagi tadi.

Datang hanya meletakkan naskah teater revisi di meja ruangannya lalu pergi ntah kemana.

Yoongi sebagai tim penata musik pun disibukkan oleh kegiatan kuliahnya yang padat hari itu.

Yang terlihat santai hanya dua makhluk yang sama-sama berwajah imut. Jimin dan Jungkook.

Waktu bolos mereka dihabiskan dengan duduk santai menikmati teh di siang hari.

Bukan tempat mewah namun hanya kantin yang cukup hiruk pikuk di kala jam makan siang.

"Pertunjukan tinggal sebulan". Jimin berkata disela-sela menyeruput minumannya.

Jungkook di hadapannya mendongakkan kepalanya dari buku yang sedang di bacanya.

"Sangat cepat. Bahkan tim belum tuntas berlatih. Ku rasa akan terjadi latihan "militer" ". Jungkook menjawab sambil mengarahkan kembali pandangannya pada buku yang ia baca.

"Taehyung bahkan belum menyelesaikan babak terakhirnya di drama ini, Yoongi Hyung belum membuat musik dan kurasa Jin Sunbae sedikit lupa jika pementasan sebulan lagi". Jimin berkata dengan nada kekhawatiran.

Siapapun juga pasti khawatir jika persiapan belum matang sedangkan pementasan tinggal sebentar lagi.

Jungkook menutup bukunya. Memandang sekitar. Matanya berusaha mencari jawaban yang pas untuk Jimin.

Baginya ini adalah pementasan pertamanya semenjak ia berkuliah di Kyunghee University.

Jungkook bukanlah pemain teater yang hebat. Ia dipilih sebagai bagian dari drama musikal ini karena skill dance nya.

"Hoseok Sunbae pasti akan melakukan sesuatu untuk koreo kita. Sejak awal Hoseok Sunbae memang paling semangat diantara kita". Jungkook menopang dagu. Pikirannya menerawang mengingat banyak hal yang mereka lakukan di gedung teater.

Menari, bernyanyi, berakting. Semuanya berfokus ke arah itu.

Demi sebuah pembuktian bahwa mereka mementaskan drama yang berkualitas dengan pemain yang seluruhnya namja.

Jimin mengangguk. Menari bukanlah hal sulit baginya.

Bahkan ia mampu menhafal koreo babak pertama hanya dalam waktu satu jam.

Jimin mengeluarkan Naskah drama berjudul "Butterfly".

Naskah drama musikal yang saat ini menunggu untuk dipentaskan di festival sebulan lagi.

Jungkook tak tinggal diam. Diambilnya naskah yang sama dari dalam tasnya.

"Kita keluar di bagian babak kedua saat pangeran Rafael sedang dirundung kesedihan karena di tinggal Putri Andrea". Jimin menunjuk halaman naskah dimana ia akan muncul.

Jungkook melihat halaman yang sama lantas mengangguk.

"Hyung?". Panggilan itu keluar dari bibir Jungkook.

Namja berambut coklat itu secara acak membalik-balik halaman naskah itu.

Jimin mengangkat kepalanya dan memandang Jungkook. Menunggu Jungkook melanjutkan bicaranya.

"Apa makna cinta menurut hyung?". Pertanyaan yang sepertinya keluar dari topik meluncur santai dari bibir Jungkook.

Jimin mengerutkan keningnya sesaat dan matanya mulai memandang naskah di hadapannya.

"Kau bertanya karena naskah itu?". Jimin menunjuk naskah dihadapannya.

Jungkook mengangguk semangat seakan apa yang dipikirkannya bisa terbaca tanpa ia capek-capek menjelaskan.

Jimin mengangguk pertanda ia paham.

Sebuah naskah drama akana sangat menarik untuk diikuti saat didalamnya mengangkat tema cinta.

Apapun bentuknya suatu karya akan sangat menarik jika dibumbui oleh cinta dan cinta.

Drama musikal butterfly bukanlah drama bercerita hewan namun itu lebih kepada filosofi butterfly itu sendiri.

Banyak makna yang tersimpan dari nama dan hewan indah itu.

Jungkook membaca hal itu dari naskah yang sebetulnya jarang ia pelajari.

Pertanyaan tadi keluar begitu saja karena ia sendiri melihat bagaimana teman-temannya berlatih keras di ruang teater yang megah itu.

Jungkook melihat Taehyung-tokoh utama drama itu- memainkan aktingnya sebagai pangeran Rafael yang sangat terpuruk pasca di tinggal mati Putri Andrea.

Apa memang cinta harus seperti itu?

Harus berakhir mengenaskan dengan penuh air mata?

Jungkook tak bisa menerima hal itu bagi hidupnya.

Definisi cinta baginya berbanding terbalik dari apa yang ia lihat. Namun ia ingi mengetahui apa makna cinta bagi orang lain.

Dan pertanyaan itu pertama kali ditanyakan kepada Jimin.

Jimin hampir saja menjawab pertanyaan "sulit" itu saat seorang namja berambut pirang tiba-tiba bergabung dengan meja mereka.

"Sedang bersantai kawan? Wow kalian mempelajari naskah dikantin? Kurasa tempat yang kurang tepat". Kalimat beruntun yang keluar dari namja itu membuat Jimin harus menggeser duduknya lantaran namja tersebut duduk mendesaknya.

"Namjoon hyung? Kau bolos latihan?". Jungkook merasa terheran. Bagaimana tak heran jika Namjoon yang dikenal jarang bolos latihan mendadak ikut bergabung dengan mereka.

"Yaeh, aku sedang malas latihan. Kalian berdua sedang apa disini? Sepertinya Hoseok seorang diri di tempat latihan". Namja bernama Namjoon tersebut memanggil pelayan kantin dan memesan makan siangnya.

"Jadi kalian sedang mendiskusikan apa?". Namjoon bertanya seraya mengambil naskah milik Jimin.

"Kami tak membahas apapun. Namun terakhir kami membahas makna cinta". Jimin berkata sambil menopangkan dagunya.

Jawaban itu belum keluar dari pikirannya.

Jungkook tersenyum. Ide kecil muncul dari otaknya.

"Hyung, jadi menurutmu apa makna cinta itu?". Jungkook menanyakan pertanyaan yang sama.

Semakin banyak orang yang ditanya maka ia akan semakin banyak menemukan jawaban lain.

"Makna cinta? Kenapa kau menanyakan itu". Namjoon sedikit mengerutkan keningnya.

"Karena ini..". Jawaban dari Jimin membuat Namjoon melihat kearah tunjuk Jimin. Naskah drama.

"Ini?". Ucap Namjoon seraya menaikkan Naskah drama ke arah Jungkook.

Jungkook mengangguk antusias. Ia sangat ingin mendengar makna cinta dari sudut pandang namja yang terkenak pintar di kampus ini.

"Makna cinta? Cinta itu luas. Kita peduli itu juga bisa dikatan cinta". Namjoon menghentikan pembicaraannya saat pelayan kantin mengantarkan makan siangnya.

"Peduli? Peduli bagaimana?". Jimin mulai tertarik dengan arah bicara Namjoon.

"Hyung, apa seperti itu tak membuat orang merasa terlalu di beri harapan?". Jungkook bertanya. Ia berfikir jika semua orang yang peduli kepada sesama diartikan cinta maka banyak yang akan menaruh salah paham antara cinta dengan perhatian.

"Menurutku jika kau peduli kepada keluarga, teman itu sama saja cinta. Cinta bukan diartikan hubungan atau ikatan antara dua manusia. Tapi cinta itu luas. Aku peduli dengan kalian juga karena itu cinta". Namjoon berkata seraya memasukkan kentang goreng ke mulutnya.

Jimin dan Jungkook mengangguk.

"Tapi hyung, apa kau benar-benar memiliki cinta yang benar-benar real cinta?". Jungkook bertanya lagi. Ia sangat antusia mendengar arti cinta versi Namjoon.

"Cinta yang dalam artian untuk pasangan?"

"Benar. Cinta yang seperti itu". Jungkook mengangguk.

Namjoon menghentikan makannya. Jimin meliriknya. Ia mengerti sesuatu.

Sesuatu yang menjadi hal paling berat dari percintaan Namjoon.

Namjoon mengangguk. Lantas ia kembali memakan kentang gorengnya.

"Seperti apa? Apa artinya buat hyung?". Jungkook berada di tingkat penasaran yang tidak main-main.

"Kenapa kau sangat ingin tahu?". Jimin mulai penasaran oleh hal ini.

"Bagiku cinta itu yang berakhir bahagia". Mata Jungkook menatap naskah drama di hadapannya.

Jimin dan Namjoon saling berpandangan.

"Sederhana sekali" itulah yang mereka berdua pikirkan.

"Cinta itu mengalah". Jimin mulai berpendapat.

"Saat orang yang kau cintai diambil orang lain kau akan mengalah? Itu yang kau maksud?". Namjoon mencerca apa yang menjadi arah pikiran Jimin.

"Bukan.. bukan begitu. Hyung kau menyelaku". Jimin mulai kesal karena ucapannya belum selesai namun Namjoon dengan sok taunya menyimpulkannya.

Jungkook tertawa geli melihat kedua orang di hadapannya berdebat kecil.

"Kita tak bisa memaksa orang untuk mencintai kita jadi mau tak mau kita harus kompromi untuk mengalah. Ia bisa saha bahagia bukan dengan kita tapi dengan orang lain. Jadi menurutku cinta itu mengalah". Jimin berspekulasi.

Jungkook mangangguk. Ia mengerti. Matanya menatap kearah lain. Berusaha mencerna makna cinta versi Jimin.

"Jadi kau lebih menyakiti dirimu dari pada mengikatnya?". Namjoon bertanya.

"Bukan seperti itu. Hyung kau rumit sekali. Aish". Jimin mulai tak habis pikir sedari tadi Namjoon tak memahami maksudnya.

Perdebatan ini akan berlangsung panjang jika saja Jungkook tak menyela.

"Taehyung sunbae". Jungkook berteriak tak cukup keras namun bisa didengar oleh namja berwajah flat yang tengah membeli minuman ringan di box minuman ringan.

Pandangan datarnya menatap Jungkook dan Jungkook melambaikan tangannya denga maksud untuk mengajaknya bergabung.

Jungkook merasa ia perlu mendengar makna cinta dari seorang berawajah 1000 ekspresi itu.

Taehyung berjalan mendekat.

"Kenapa di panggil?". Namjoonlah orang pertama yang mengajukan tuntutan tak senang jika grup diskusi mereka ditambah seorang lagi.

Namun sebetulnya bukan karena ia tak suka karena diskusi mereka terganggu namun lebih kepada ia masih kesal karena Jin selalu lebih memperhatikan Taehyung dari pada dirinya.

Taehyung berdiri didepan meja mereka tanpa ekspresi apapun. Hal itu membuat Jimin tak tau harus menyapa bagaimana dan Namjoon yang memandangnya tak mengerti.

"Duduk sini sunbae". Jungkook mengeser duduknya di bangku kantin dan mempersilahkan Taehyung duduk di sampingnya.

Bagi Jungkook yang tidak terlalu akrab dengannya akan dipanggilnya sunbae, berbeda dengan Jimin yang sudah dianggap seperti hyung kandungnya ataupun dengan Namjoon yang sering menggangu tim penari dengan tarian absurdnya.

"Ada apa?". Pertanyaan dingin itu terdengar sangat tidak bersahabat.

Taehyung bukanlah tipe manusia yang suka berkelompok. Ia lebih memilih menyendiri ditempat gelap dari pada duduk manis dengan hiruk pikuk kantin di jam makan siang.

Namun hari ini sesuatu yang lain tampak disana. Taehyung tidak enggan untuk duduk disana meskipun wajahnya sangat ingin Namjoon pukul sejak tadi.

"Kami sedang berdiskusi sunbae. Apa sunbae sibuk?". Jungkook memasang wajah ceria musim gugurnya.

Jimin dan Namjoon hanya bisa melanjutkan menu dihapannya tanpa mau berbincang dengan manusia pendiam dihadapan mereka.

Hanya gelengan atas pertanyaan Jungkook.

Mata Taehyung melirik sekilas pada naskah drama musikal yang tergeletak apik di meja depannya.

Alisnya naik sebelah menandakan ia bertanya-tanya, apa hubungan dirinya, diskusi dan naskah di hadapannya.

"Kami bukan membahas itu". Jungkook seakan mengerti raut wajah Taehyung yang sedikit bingung dengan kegunaan dirinya didalam forum tersebut.

"Jungkook sedang menguji sebuah pendapat". Jimin angkat bicara. Ia sedikit tak sabar oleh keadaan awkward disana.

"In the mood of love". Namjoon bergumam diantara kunyahan burgernya.

Taehyung tak bergeming bahkan tak menunjukkan suatu ketertarikan.

"Apa makna untuk sunbae? Aku ingin tahu". Jungkook bertanya secara to the point.

"Makna cinta?". Taehyung mengulangi pertanyaan Jungkook.

Ini merupakan topik sensitif baginya.

"Untuk seseorang sepertimu, aku juga ingin tau". Namjoon mulai di mode serius. Kegiatan makannya di hentikan.

"Mungkin kau punya pendapat sendiri tentang cinta, semisal cinta bagimu...". Ucapan Jimin terhenti saat sebuah suara bertone bass menguar dari bibir tipis Taehyung.

"Kerapuhan dan pengorbanan". Sela Taehyung cepat.

Jungkook mengerutkan kening. Ada jawaban lain dari kedua hyungnya. Dan kali ini baginya sangat menarik.

"Bisa kau deskripsikan?". Namjoon pun mulai tertarik oleh pendapat Taehyung.

Masih dengan flat face andalannya Taehyung mulai angkat bicara.

"Emosi itu bisa membuat seseorang jatuh dan rapuh itu yang disebut cinta. Cinta itu berkorban. Saat tak menemukan hasil saat itu pula kau jatuh". Ucapan bernada dingin terdengar oleh tiga namja di hadapan Taehyung.

Lain Jimin, lain Namjoon, lain Jungkook maka sangat lain pula versi Taehyung. Atau mungkin lain lagi bagi semua manusia di dunia ini.

Jungkook masih tak mengerti mengapa banyak orang mengartikan cinta yang sederhana menjadi begitu rumitnya.

Jungkook hidup dengan kasih sayang berlimpah. Sebagai anak tunggal segala perhatian orang tuanya dan cinta orang tuanya hanya untuknya. Cinta ayah ke ibunya bagi Jungkook adalah cinta yang sangat memyenangkan. Selalu happy dan happy. Hanya saja Jungkook mulai mengerti sekarang bahwa cinta di dunia ini memiliki kisah yang berbeda.

"Cinta itu anugrah, buka kerapuhan bahkan menjatuhkan. Cinta itu indah". Jimin berusaha mengoreksi apa yang menjadi pendapat Taehyung.

"Jika tak ada cinta di hati bisa diartikan bahwa kau tak berhati". Namjoon menambahkan.

Jungkook semakin tak mengerti.

"Versi seseorang berbeda. Namun itulah versiku". Perkataan penuh keegoisan itu menjadi jawaban atas asumsi Jimin dan Namjoon.

Bagi Taehyung apapun yang akan ia raih akan menjadi gagal atau terhalang jika ia jatuh di kata "cinta".

"Namun bukan berarti kau tak butuh cinta Tae, ada saatnya kau akan membutuhkannya. Mungkin saat ini kau menganggap itu akan menjatuhkanmu namun kita tak bisa dari takdir cinta". Skak matt dari Namjoon membuat segalanya diam.

Bagaimanapun kita lari dan berkata "No Love in my life" tapi pada akhirnya kita akan mendapatkannya dan merasakannya karena menurut Namjoon cinta itu mengandung banyak arti.

Taehyung terdiam. Diam karena mencerna atau karena tak ingin menanggapi tak ada yang tahu. Emosi pengendaliannya sangat tinggi.

"Berkorban belum tentu menunjukan hasil. Saat kita tak dapat apapun saat itulah kita jatuh". Kalimat itu terlontar seperti sebuah gumaman. Ada sedikit nada kesedihan disana.

Taehyung bukanlah korban dari pengorbanan cinta namun ia sedang membicarakan seseorang.

Seseorang yang sedang melakukan sebuah pengorbanan untuknya. Berkorban dan berjuang memiliki arti yang berbeda tipis namun memiki satu tujuan.

Taehyung bukan manusia yang tutup mata dengan orang disekitarnya.

"Ada lagi?". Pertanyaan Taehyung tertuju kepada Jungkook yang matanya menerawang jauh ke awan dijendela sisinya.

"Aku bahkan baru mengetahui jika di dunia ini banyak makna cinta. Karena bagiku cinta adalah.. yang berakhir happy ending". Jungkook berkata diselingi oleh tawa mirisnya.

Jimin terdiam oleh satu kenyataan bahwa ia sedang melakukan cinta yang memyakitkan dengan Yoongi yang mengharuskannya mengalah kepada status saudara.

Namjoon meminum cola yang ia pesan untuk membasahi tenggorokannya yang kering. Memikirkan apa yang ia rasakan dengan Jin tak ubahnya kepeduliannya adalah karena Cinta meskipun ia tahu Jin tak akan melihatnya lebih dari Cinta.

Berbeda dengan Taehyung yang bahkan ia sudah menutup pintu hatinya rapat-rapat oleh cinta itu.

Jungkook naif?

Ntahlah. Naif tidaknya dalam menanggapi cinta tak akan ada habisnya di bahas.

"Jadi, apa yang membuatmu mengintrogasi kita? Kau mempunyai kekasih?". Namjoon mengekuarkan smirk godaannya.

Objek pembullian di depan mata.

"Ahh kau pasti sedang mengejar seseorang?". Jimin mengerling genit seraya menggoda Jungkook.

"Aniya.. bukan seperti itu..". Jungkook salah tingkah.

"Katakan siapa dia? Aigo kau mau main rahasia?". Jimin melancarkan aksinya menggoda Jungkook.

"Sungguh Hyung tidak ada..". Jungkook mulai kewalahan menaggapi godaan hyung-hyungnya.

"Atau kau sedang memperdalam ilmu cinta. Haha". Namjoon tertawa puas melihat korban pembullian kalah telak.

Taehyung memandang mereka bertiga. Senyum tipis terukir di bibirnya. Sangat tipi. Bahkan mereka bertiga tak menyadarinya.

Jungkook masih mengelak tuduhan tuduhan tak mendasar dari kedua hyungnya.

Jungkook hanya ingin mengerti banyak hal termasuk cinta.

Ia masih muda, banyak hal yang belum ia ketahui.

Dan sunbae-sunbae di kampusnya memberikan ia pengalaman lain.

Tinggal menemukan orang yang bisa membuatnya jatuh cinta.

Menunggu seekor kupu-kupu melihatnya dan hinggap disana.

.

.

.

.

END


End file.
